ELLA, TU y YO
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Esto se nos fue de las manos, porque TU la amabas a ELLA, y no a mi; porque la inocencia no me hizo estúpida, no desde el momento en que, me miraste de esa forma. Rango: T-M
¡Que nervios!, mi primera historia de esta pareja... bien, ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, y esta historia ha sido creada con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Cuando me había vuelto tan egoísta y cínica?_

 _Suspire y me levante de la cama, no quería recordar esto, pero tampoco quería volver a la realidad… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, las palabras de ELLA volvían a mi cabeza, y YO solo me deje llevar, pensé en que nos parecíamos, pensé en que me sentía muy bien al saberla y considerarla una amiga… ¡¿Por qué esto tenía que ser más fuerte que YO?!_

 _ELLA no lo merecía, y era más que obvio que YO tampoco lo hacía… pero entonces… entonces, ¿Por qué ya no podía pensar?_

 _TU mano tocaba la mía, y me estremecí por completo – no -._

 _No te respondí, y solo quise ser más fuerte, me levante – ya es hora - ¡Por supuesto que ya era más que la hora de irme!_

 _\- no esta noche – y supe que no podía odiarme más que nada, el tiro de mí, y YO me deje llevar, sus labios tocaron mi piel, y YO me sentí arder entera, sus manos me acariciaban y yo me sentía adicta, gemí y el me abrazo tan fuerte, que creí que moriría de placer – esta noche te quedaras – y por más que estuviera atrapada entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo desnudo, muriendo entera por él, no me quedaría._

 _Le devolví los besos con pasión ciega… le toque, y pude volver sentir esa corriente eléctrica, que me volvió liquida la sangre, que me estaba matando, y desesperada, lo empuje contra el colchón, tomando su cima, sonreí al alejarme de él, el me miro, con esa mirada que comenzaba a odiar… pero ya no importaba, todo era sentir entre nosotros, su mano toco mi mejilla y me acomodo el cabello, yo solo pude mirarle con tanto deseo como el que mi cuerpo resistía, y susurre palabras que no entendí, aun cuando las había pronunciado yo misma. Su mano descendió por mi columna…_

 _Y esos ojos, tan azules, tan fríos, tan calculadores, tan acogedores, tan comprensivos, tan pasionales, me absorbieron… lo volví a besar, mientras esa mano intrusa se acercaba a mi alma, y nada más me importaba, ya nada importaba, ni su matrimonio, ni mi noviazgo, ni mi amistad con ELLA… nada en el mundo importaba más, que nuestros cuerpos desnudos explorando una pasión, esa pasión tan azul._

 _\- preciosa, no me tortures más… - y yo loca de adoración, frote mis senos contra su pecho, chocando con virilidad latente, sonreí y el seguía observándome, mis manos recorrieron su piel, y YO solo me convertí en un manojo de sensaciones._

 _Pronto, sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mis caderas, con fuerza y locura, con pasión y quietud._

 _\- Me he vuelto adicto a ti - ¡como si sus pensamientos fueran los míos!, gemí al sentirlo conmigo, y me volví mas egoísta que nunca._

 _Ambos fuimos consumidos por los movimientos, por el otro, y nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos. Nunca podría volver a amar a Colm… no sin dejarme embriagar por el recuerdo del tuyo, Trunks._

 _TU… que la amabas a ELLA, y no a mi…_

 _Cuando te dormiste, yo suspire y me levante de la cama, me sentí como siempre después de estas largas sesiones escondidas en este maldito cuarto, sucias, solitarias y corruptas. Y como siempre, te mire otra vez… TU piel aun brillaba por el sudor, te veías tan guapo, que me sentí orgullosa por ELLA, y pronto, esa fachada termino, me puse rápidamente mis jeans y la polera de tirantes, tomando mis zapatos, salí rápidamente, a mitad de la medianoche, la lluvia era casi una barrera, y corrí en medio de esa tempestad, hasta mi auto, aparcado al lado del tuyo._

 _Llore horas completas ahí, mis pulmones casi no resistían mi respiración, y dios sabe que no quería hacerlo… pero rememore cada instante a tu lado, TU siempre… tan amable, tan formal, tan frio y YO, tan descortés, tan impulsiva, tan caprichosa… TU tenías 32 años, mientras que yo acababa de cumplir mis 20 años, TU habías sido atrapado por Mai… y yo estaba feliz por ambos._

 _Mai en la actualidad, era una mujer increíble, era guapa, era madura, era ruda, era elegante y era perfecta para él, ELLA siempre hablaba de Trunks con tanto amor, y en ese pasado, en el que yo misma me sentía dichosa al saberle como mis amigos, ELLA comenzó a ser más fría, y YO me comprometí con Colm, con ese chico tan perseverante, tan dulce y tan talentoso…_

 _Pero esa noche, esa noche del Jueves en la tarde… el desastre ocurrió, YO había peleado con Colm, y salí huyendo, para no matarle a golpes, porque mi fuerza era sobrehumana, mientras que él se quedó solo en esa cita, yo corrí, ni si quiera se porque… hasta Corporación Capsula, y entonces, el viento nos azotaba tan fuerte, que entre mis lágrimas, mi ira y mi cabello, choque con alguien, y ese alguien ni si quiera se inmuto… mi piel se erizo._

 _Entonces el me llamo por mi nombre, sonrió y se preocupó inmediatamente cuando me vio dando hipidos para no llorar, me llevo hasta una sala que yo desconocía, le conté todo, y entonces, el… enfadado grito que estaba harto de Mai, el la amaba, pero ELLA siempre parecía estar más ocupada con cualquier otra cosa._

 _Y de esa ira en común, comenzamos a pelear, el no tuvo ni un poco de piedad, como yo tampoco, las telas de las simples ropas, terminaron rotas, y nuestra piel sangrada, entonces, el comenzó a llorar, y yo también, nos abrazamos, hasta que las palabras inevitables fueron pronunciadas._

" _Somos patéticos"_

 _Y entonces, el toco mi piel, y yo me encendí por completo, el me miro a los ojos, y yo salte sobre él, e hicimos de esa "pasión", horas infinitas en ese cuarto, donde los gemidos y la violencia no se detenían, donde los besos mezclados con toda nuestra frustración fue lo único que nos conservó cuerdos…_

 _Sin embargo, dos semanas después de ese lazo que nos mantenía cuerdos, se rompió, consumiéndonos en la más absoluta culpa, y a pesar de todo, seguíamos viéndonos, yo no quería dejarle, el no hacía nada por acabarlo, era como si ambos quisiéramos detener el tiempo, y conservarnos como ahora…_

…

 _El me escucho llegar, sin embargo, solo me quede en la cocina, bebiendo algo de agua, recordé mi amistad con Mai, que siempre solía ayudarme con mis emociones y sentimientos, porque esta era yo, un verdadero desastre, uno del que ELLA se hizo cargo…_

 _\- Pan – me sobresalte, esa no era la voz de Colm…_

 _\- Mai… - susurre, casi temblando, ¿lo sabría?, no… no lo sabía, aquello era más que imposible…_

 _\- Tenemos que hablar, Colm… él está preocupado - ¡Lo odio!, ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! - ¿Por qué lo engañas? -._

 _Me quede sin palabras, ¿Por qué?, ¿existía una buena razón que explicara o justificara mi traición?, No… ni una sola._

 _\- vamos, Pan, ¿es que no le amas?, es un buen chico – y dios sabía que tenía razón, ¿pero cómo contarle la verdad a ELLA?, precisamente a ELLA, una de las personas en las que más confiaba y que a la vez, mas dañaba… porque aunque fuera un secreto, no… no podía negar la alta posibilidad a que ELLA lo supiera todo, y para cuando pasase – vamos, Pan… ¡sabes que puedes confiar en mí! – ELLA me odiaría, tanto o más que como me odio yo misma ahora._

 _\- Mai, debo afrontar esto con Colm, no me gusta que él te cargue con nuestros problemas, porque somos adultos - ¡Cuanta hipocresía!, pero como demonios le explicaba que su marido me volvía loca, que sus ojos me condenaban al deseo más profundo, que me hipnotizaba con el humo de sus cigarrillos, que me emocionaba tanto su ternura, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por la posibilidad sola de estar con el definitivamente, si estuviera segura de que lo que sentía y hacíamos, era amor, ¡Pero no lo era!_

 _Porque lo que teníamos era enfermo, era obsesivo, era triste y egoísta, era cualquier cosa menos amor, amor… amor era eso que sentí por el en mi tierna infancia, cuando me invitaba a jugar, y yo podía sonreír horas y horas con solo ver su amigable rostro, amor era lo que me hacía sentir cuando me daba un abrazo, en medio de mis llantos para que estuviera bien…_

 _Trunks, seria para siempre mi primer amor, y estaba más que claro que a la vez era mi peor pecado, era mi error, se había vuelto demasiado importante, con muy poco… con solo una maldita tarde de sexo salvaje._

 _\- Pan – ELLA pareció horrorizada, y yo sabía porque… porque esa chica honesta, que se creía capaz de poner al mundo de cabeza con sus verdades, estaba muy lejos de la chica con quien ELLA estaba hablando, porque nunca más volvería a ser esa misma chica…_

 _\- lo lamento, pero… -._

 _\- espera – Mai, parecía eternamente seria – lo que estás haciendo Pan, no es lo correcto, estas dañando a un hombre que te ama, y es sincero – más que seria, parecía aborrecerme desde lo más profundo – no sé qué demonios te ocurre, niña – murmuro enfadada de pronto... – pero no quiero ver en lo que te has convertido, porque esta no eres tú, tú eras una chica honesta, para bien o para mal, la verdad es que nunca te importo demasiado, ¿o sí?, y que… -._

 _\- vale, lo he entendido, no tienes por qué seguir presionándote – le di la espalda, rogando que se fuera de una vez, porque comencé odiarla, escuche como rezongo y se fue, dando pasos fuertes, mientras desaparecía…_

 _Y ya sin poder contenerme, corrí hasta la puerta para cerrarla, y derrumbarme sobre ella, llorando; Mai siempre fue una chica a la que no podías obligar a nada, siempre parecía fuera de lugar en las elegantes fiestas de Corporación Capsula, siempre parecía demasiado ruda para sentir algo… y las chicas coqueteaban descaradamente con EL, y por lo mismo… ahora, vestía finos vestidos de un tono verde, negro o rojo, siempre llevaba esos tacones que la hacían parecer perfecta, siempre se maquillaba… pero nadie sabe la razón._

 _Ambas nos parecíamos demasiado, y éramos horrorosamente distintas, ella era madura y controlada, ruda y gentil, fuerte y hermosa… era la que mejor solía comprenderme, comprendía todos los demonios de mi cabeza, todos mis miedos e inseguridades, ELLA me decía que la destrozaba la idea de que El, pudiera engañarla… y yo… yo no sé dónde quedaron esas cosas, en el momento en que Él y YO nos besamos en esa pieza, donde nos vimos unas tantas veces, y que finalmente, esa locura se transportó a una capsula, que Trunks siempre parecía llevar con el…_

 _Recordé las cenas dobles, donde nos escapábamos por 10 o 15 minutos, nuestras tardes en el cine, o en las mismas fiestas de C.C._

 _Entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar, tocando esa canción que me hacía recordarlo… conteste sin si quiera mirar el nombre, porque solo podías ser TU - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Fue lo primero que oí, al otro lado de la línea – vuelve, ahora… -._

 _\- Trunks – sollocé tontamente… - esto tiene que acabar, por favor… yo no tengo fuerzas para dejarte, pero aléjate de mí, TÚ puedes… -._

 _\- Pan… -._

 _\- POR FAVOR TRUNKS, ESTOY DESTROZANDO MI VIDA JUNTO A COLM… - y era cierto, todo se estaba desmoronando… y al final. ¡Dios!, ¡¿Qué pasaría al final?!_

 _\- ¡NO!, NO PAN… NO VOY A DEJARTE - ¿Por qué Trunks?, ¿me amas?, ambos sabemos que no es así, se el lugar que me toca, porque la inocencia no me hizo estúpida, no desde el momento en que, me miraste de esa forma, y sentí tu virilidad, presionando en mis muslos – TE NECESITO, PAN – Y YO no podía dejar de llorar…_

 _\- Trunks… - sollocé, y me limpie las lágrimas._

 _\- No llores… por favor, no soporto tus lágrimas, ¡mataría por hacerte sonreír otra vez!, y no imaginas de lo que soy capaz, de tan solo volver a besarte tan solo una vez mas – Y supe, que se nos fue de las manos, que toda esperanza se había extinguido… que nunca volvería a ser la misma…_

 _\- Trunks… TU, me gustas… porque eres azul… - era momento de ser sincera, otra vez, aunque me destrozara._

 _No podía oír más que su silencio, y que parecía estar tan destrozado como yo…_

 _\- me gusta, que seas azul, que tu mirada me congele, y que me vuelvas loca de pasión… -._

 _\- tu eres Rojo… - ¡Y él lo había sabido todo este tiempo! – pero el momento, en que nos tocamos… -._

 _\- todo fue transformado -._

 _\- si… -._

 _\- pero me hace mal, tu azul me está consumiendo, ya nos somos eso Trunks, ya no soy rojo, y TU no eres azul… -._

 _\- tú también me haces daño, contigo, ya no hay escapatoria… ya no somos nada, ya no somos TU y YO, somos… -._

 _\- no por favor – dije en el último intento de acabar con esto – me haces demasiado mal… -._

 _\- ya no importa, te necesito, para seguir sintiendo esto Pan, aunque ya no seas mi rojo, quiero que sigas a mi lado… quiero que sigas conmigo -._

 _\- ¡Y MAI! ¿QUÉ HARAS CON MAI? -._

 _Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre la distancia – Ven… -._

 _Y yo lancé lejos el móvil, triturándolo con mi fuerza; abriendo las ventanas, volé hacia él, porque esto que nos consumía, hacía que olvidáramos todo, y esa era la mentira más grande del mundo, porque era imposible olvidarlos a todos, pero hacia que nada más importase…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que os haya gustado... No se muy bien que es lo que me atrae tanto de esta pareja, tal vez tiene que ver, con que Trunks posee la sangre de Vegeta, o que Pan, es una de las únicas personajes, que promete ser una buena luchadora y que posea sangre sayain; ademas de que tiene gran afinidad con la lucha misma; ya lo se, Bra a quedado muy tirada, lo mismo con Goten... pero la verdad es que, esto estaba planeado para ser mas largo, pero ¿y si cambiaba de opinión al terminar la historia?, siento que este final, egoísta, esta bien, y me da miedo cambiarlo, bueno... supongo que ya esta bien de tanta indagación y dudas.

¡Espero que te hayas divertido!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
